


單

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [17]
Category: C-Pop, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: рэйни — это всегда что-то очень душевное. тэён так не умеет.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *being single

рэйни говорит: ты так одинока.

говорит: я тоже могу быть с тобою одна.

и тэён соглашается, всё равно ничего не изменится. глаза рэйни молчат о другом. тэён не хочет знать, о чём. не сейчас, не сейчас.

 

тэён привыкла, что вокруг кто-то есть, но рядом с ней, _рядом_ — пусто, а. когда она перебирается к рэйни, в её просторную квартиру, тэён кажется, что пустоты стало в два раза больше. их же теперь. здесь. двое. 

 

тэён говорит: без меня.

говорит: тебе будет лучше.

рэйни раскладывает её вещи на полках в шкафу. она никак не комментирует эти слова. тэён видит со своего места (она тонет в мягком белом кресле-мешке), как она хмурит брови. рэйни злится молча.

и потом также молча идёт к тэён. 

рэйни спрашивает: что ты знаешь о _лучше?_

спрашивает: каким оно может быть для меня?

тэён не уверена, есть ли на это ответ.

 

тэён красит ей губы. фиолетовой помадой. её любимый цвет. рэйни всё отводит взгляд (то туда, то сюда). свет (от новой лампы) в комнате тёплый, уютный. тэён отвлекается, наверное, на него и немного смазывает помаду. 

она осторожно пытается стереть её большим пальцем, но получается только хуже. совсем-совсем некрасиво. рэйни вздыхает, опускает веки, а. тэён смотрит на неё и не может. в ней столько спокойствия, столько—

тэён размазывает помаду опять. уже своими губами в долгом поцелуе, чтобы запомнить. это несовершенство, эту одинокую любовь.

 

нежность рэйни душит.

тэён с ней просто не справляется.

таких людей, как рэйни, быть не должно.

 

рэйни — это всегда что-то очень душевное. тэён так не умеет и никогда не сможет. рэйни поёт о счастье, о том, как его все заслуживают и о том, как его нельзя достичь. это всего лишь мгновение, всего лишь.

и ты не заметишь, не заметишь, как быстро оно пройдёт.

у тэён счастья нет, оно осталось в чужих песнях.

 

(ты напиши свою) 

 

рэйни носит широкие белые рубашки до самых колен и шорты, которых под ними обычно не видно или просто. старые джинсы. и вечно ходит босиком. рэйни умудряется в этом выглядеть ещё хрустальней, чем она есть и так. тэён страшно к ней прикасаться. вдруг.

она распадётся на мелкие острые крошки.

и тэён на них наступит,

и ей будет—

когда они празднуют день рождения рэйни летом, тэён кружит её в танце. под невыносимо грустную музыку. они пьяны, и у тэён двоится в глазах. комната (такая же белая и такая же выглаженная, как рубашки рэйни) то увеличивается, то уменьшается в размерах. только.

рэйни остаётся перед ней.

одна, одна, одна.

тэён тянет её к себе в объятья, мажет губами по щеке с родинкой, а.

рэйни говорит: больно.

говорит: одиноко.

от тебя.

и тэён кажется, будто весь разбитый хрусталь заполняет её горло до самого верха, — сейчас высыплется изо рта. тэён вот-вот задохнётся, но. 

песня меняется; в коридоре тикают часы. уже за полночь — другой день,

в котором ничего из этого больше нет. 

 

рэйни спит со включёнными везде лампами. абсолютно в каждой комнате. нигде не должно быть темно, кроме улицы. тэён думает, что у неё, наверное, фобия. рэйни никогда не войдёт в неосвещённую комнату и никогда сама не включит там свет, если выключатель не с её стороны. рэйни не боится монстров, которых в темноте нет. рэйни боится чего-то другого.

— чего же?

рэйни отворачивается к стене, желает спокойной ночи, но. тэён спит при этом плохо или не спит вообще. ей не снятся хорошие сны, только те, в которых рэйни пропадает в черноте их кухни и не выходит из неё.

до самого утра.

пока не прозвенит будильник.

 

однажды тэён замечает, как у рэйни что-то блестит на руках. тэён не придаёт особого значения, скорей всего это блёстки от концертных платьев, но. когда рэйни останавливается завязать шнурки, на неё как раз падает тень, тэён видит: не блёстки. потому что таких блёсток не бывает.

 

тэён говорит: твои руки.

(и берёт их в свои)

говорит: они в звёздах.

глаза рэйни сейчас такие большие, удивлённые. ты боишься этого? своей собственной тайны? рэйни качает головой, встаёт с кровати и подходит к выключателю. ты закрой глаза, ладно? тэён закрывает и не представляет, скольких усилий ей стоит преодолеть этот страх, эту темноту.

свет гаснет.

тэён слышит, как рэйни расстёгивает рубашку, а.

потом. садится обратно к ней.

— _открывай_.

рэйни — она светится. мириадами далёких звёзд. у неё в сердце, наверное, хранится вселенная. рэйни улыбается так печально, так. обречённо одиноко. тэён когда-то видела такую улыбку. в своём же зеркале.

рэйни снова. качает головой.

рэйни говорит: там только мёртвые огни.

мёртвые и красивые.

тэён касается её лица ладонями. звёзды не обжигают, от них наоборот веет чем-то северным. волосы рэйни, цвета млечного пути, опадают ей на плечи. этой комнате не нужны теперь лампы или другие светильники. света от рэйни достаточно. чтобы осветить даже самое тёмное на этой планете сердце (ким тэён).

тэён целует её губы, все её родинки, находя созвездия, о которых она всё равно ничего не знает. тэён целует рэйни, целует её падающие, быстро гаснущие и давным-давно не живые звёзды. тэён целует её всю.

и от рэйни — как от разбитого в горле хрусталя — больно.

 

это — это новая песня.

может, о чём-то хорошем. может.

 

рэйни спрашивает: знаешь, что я полюбила сначала?

и отвечает сама: твоё одиночество.

и спрашивает снова: а ты? что любила ты?

тэён прижимается щекой к её животу, и ей почему-то так сейчас тяжело, так тяжело, будто она вдохнула все звёзды разом.

тэён говорит: тебя.

и что больше мы с тобой не одни.

**Author's Note:**

> http://savepic.su/7544714.jpg


End file.
